


Frak or Fight

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s more than one way to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frak or Fight

That was the last frakking straw. Lee slammed back his canopy and jumped out of the viper, hot rage flowing through his body. He waved off the flight checks and bounded down the ladder towards Kara. He saw her there, talking to the Chief about her damaged ship and his blood boiled hotter.

Lee rushed at her, arm out rigidly, pointing a finger inches from her face, “If you want to die, I will open up an airlock for you, but you’re not taking one of my vipers with you.”

She charged back at him, “The bird’s on the deck. I’m on the deck. I don’t know what you’re bitching about.”

Defiant as frakking ever, he thought. He jammed his face closer to hers, “I don’t give a frak what you do, Starbuck. You are done flying.”

He spun on his heel, his head pounding from the anger and the old familiar rage was lit again in his gut. Like he frakking cared that she was back on the deck. She could be spinning in space for all that he wanted to see her.

He stormed through the corridor, jaw locked tight, and his mind racing through all of the things he wanted to say and do to Kara frakking Thrace. Gods why didn’t she just stay on New Caprica? Why had the cylons frakking come and brought her back into his life? He had been frakking fine. Godsdamnit.

:: :: ::

A week later and she was still grounded, holding court with Tigh until he’d heard his father had kicked them both in the ass. Now, Tigh was nowhere to be found, but Kara had shown up at his morning briefing with shorter hair and a slightly better attitude. He tried to ignore her, remembering that he preferred the frakked up angry Kara Thrace because he wanted to hate her, wanted to pour all of his renewed anger into the person who had hurt him. His father asked him to reinstate her. He was too angry to comply and just made her wait for it. She could come to all the briefings she wanted to, but until the cylons found them again, she could rot.

:: :: ::

Kara held out exactly two briefings before she found him in the head, shaving after a shower.

He saw her in the mirror behind him, head cocked, Starbuck attitude oozing from that godsdamned smirk she always wore.

“What are you waiting for, Lee?” she drawled.

“What do you want, Starbuck?” He slid the blade across his cheek, and tapping it hard against the metal sink and before rinsing and dragging it along his jaw.

“C’mon, Lee, don’t be like that.” She grinned at him and he felt the anger surge into his neck and face.

“Frak off, Kara.” Shaving was the wrong thing to be doing right now, he realized as he drew the razor too quickly down his neck.

He sensed Kara moving behind him and felt her lean close. “Waiting for me to beg, Lee?” Her voice held the same lilting tone that it had that night on New Caprica. The painful memory didn’t prevent his cock from twitching at the heat of her breath on his neck.

His voice was a growl. “Get the frak away from me, Kara.” His fingers gripped the sink and he stared at the water swirling down the drain, fighting for control, muscles taut.

“Is that what you like, Lee? Begging? Maybe you liked begging Dee to take your sloppy seconds?”

His control snapped and he spun around, fist cocked and he punched her. But Kara was ready and his fist only glanced off of her cheek. In an instant, Kara had punched him back, connecting squarely with his mouth, the momentum shoving him back a step against the sink. With a quick shake of his head, he lunged at her, shoving her with both hands, sending her slamming back against the hard metal wall. He hesitated for a second, then pushed his hands into her hair, wrapping it tightly around fingers and pressing his face close to hers.

“Is this what you want? You want to fight me?” Having her this close was enraging and arousing and he could feel the heat coming off of her body.

Her eyes were defiant and she raised her hands to grip his tanks, fingernails digging into his chest as she pulled him closer. “Frak or fight, Lee. What’s it gonna be?”

Lee’s fingers twisted in her hair and he smashed his lips onto hers, brutally, feeling the pain of his swelling lip where she’d punched him. Kara opened her mouth to him, giving him her own punishing kiss, raking her fingers down his chest, drawing sharp lines on his flesh. She grabbed his ass and yanked him against her hips.

He had her jammed against the bulkhead, one hand wrapped around the back of her neck as they kissed, another hand squeezing her breast, not caring if he left marks. He’d made his frakking choice. And so had she. He felt the peak of her nipple under his palm and pinched it, reveling in the shudder that ran along her body. He just wanted to frak her, get it out of his system, punish her for everything she’d done, then maybe it would be gone. Maybe he could just get on with his life and his job and forget her.

He groaned when she shoved her hand into his boxers and wrapped her fingers around his cock. He felt her smile, and his anger spiked at her effect on him. He wanted to be in control – needed to be in control. She pumped him hard and he needed to be inside her, needed to obliterate everything except the way she felt moving around him. He remembered it. It frakking haunted him. He let her mouth go and shoved both hands under her shirt and bra, yanking them up over her breasts. He drew a nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting hard, eliciting a sharp intake of breath and nails digging into his arm.

His hands groped her down her back to her waistband and he ripped at the zipper, loosening her pants to shove both hands inside to grip her ass, pulling her up tightly against his raging hard on. “Is this what you frakking want?” He didn’t even recognize the sound of his own voice, gritty and raw against her neck and shoulder.

Noise from the corridor caught their attention and he lifted her, half dragging her to an empty stall and wrenching the door closed. She ripped off her shirt and bra, tossing them onto the floor as he crowded her in the tight space and yanked down his boxers. She kicked off her boots and her pants and then she had his cock in her hand, squeezing and stroking and groaning into his mouth. He nipped at her lips with his teeth and slid a hand between them, sinking a finger deep inside her, then two, moving fast and hard, his thumb riding her clit. Her breath came in gasps and she dug her fingernails brutally into his shoulder. “Lee. Oh gods.” She broke then, body jolting in spasms of pleasure, mouth slackening against his as the orgasm rolled through her.

Before she could stop shuddering, he grabbed her ass and lifted her up, positioning himself, needing desperately to be inside her. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds before he shoved himself in, thick and full and hot as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands slid up the metal walls to cling to the top of edges of the stall, holding herself up while he frakked her.

The door rattled with every jarring thrust as he drove himself inside her over and over again. They weren’t quiet and neither cared. Lee grunted with every thrust, punishing her with his body, pouring his anger and frustration into her. And she did the same, letting go of the stall, gripping his arms and shoulders painfully, anchoring herself against the door, legs locked so tightly around his hips that he could barely move. He pulled and she pressed, a battle of wills even as they frakked. Their mouths fought the same war, tongues lashing and probing, teeth catching what flesh they could until the coppery taste of blood was on his tongue. He didn’t frakking care.

Every painful dig into his flesh, every bite on his swollen lip brought him closer, desire coiling deep inside his balls, pressure building until he was grinding himself wildly into her. He came hard, gasping her name, knees trembling with effort and release. The dam had burst and all of the emotion he’d fought against came rushing into his gut, harder than his orgasm, intense feelings of betrayal and love and an urgent need to make things right between them again.

Kara lowered her legs, and he slid out of her, his half-hard cock slick against her skin. He held on and so did she, breathing heavily, shaking slightly, and he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t speak, didn’t know if he should apologize or shove her away, so he did nothing. He was stuck, frozen between regret and desire and weariness about everything that had come before.

When he thought he might just leave, Kara spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, “I missed you.”

Unexpected relief flooded through him and the realization that he felt the same. “I missed you, too. I missed you, too.”


End file.
